<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prelude: blooming wisteria by stellafleur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518289">prelude: blooming wisteria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur'>stellafleur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>our blooming day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ever - Freeform, F/M, Gen, i also don't want to write something this long ever again, i'm sorry for writing everything out of order, yay it's the origin story time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the start of a simple, ridiculous crush can sometimes change a person's whole world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>our blooming day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prelude: blooming wisteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: i don't own a3!, its characters, just this plot and this OC. my friend also accidentally deleted her side of the story here, so it's my job to link everyone to that post because it goes hand-in-hand with this story. anyway, here's <a href="https://twitter.com/_matsuseiji/status/1216933438076309504?s=20"> nami  </a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Nami saw Juza Hyodo was on her way home from work at Kira Kira Bar. It was five in the afternoon, the sun was low in the sky, and there were people mingling about the shopping district, business workers and students taking coming home from work. She was just stepping out of the cafe herself, when he passed her by, a young man with purplish-hair, fierce eyes, a permanent scowl on his face, and an intimidating aura. She actually took a step back during that miniscule moment, and watched as the others did the same, avoiding his path as he continued along. Nami carefully watched him until he turned into another street, wondering if he was affiliated with some sort of dangerous group.  </p>
<p>It continued like that, for at least twice a week. He would walk by Kira Kira Bar Cafe the minute her shift ended, on the same time on the same day of every week, oblivious to her stepping out of the cafe at the same. His eyes were focused in the distance, but he wasn’t in a hurry, just a bit tense, and her reactions became less wary the more she saw him. Even more, she couldn’t help but notice the slump of his shoulders when he turned around to head into the next street. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. Her shift was eventually switched with someone, the newbie, a high school student. Nami didn’t mind, as her hours were more flexible, and the boss figured it might be best to let a minor go home first in the afternoon. Although the thought of walking later in the night scared her, she just needed to keep her head straight and try her best to walk faster to the train station. Nami never saw the unusual, scary stranger again since the switch.</p><h6></h6>
<p>As Nami left Kira Kira Bar and Cafe for the night, taking note that everything was in place for the morning shift, she felt dead on her feet. Running around, performing on stage in the morning, and heading straight to work tended to do that to some people, and maybe that was why she didn’t feel the strange shadow following her, until she rounded the corner, away from the lights of the main street. </p>
<p>Nami normally used this shortcut on the way to the train station, but since she was moved to the evening shift, she’d taken care not to use it anymore when walking at night. Sadly, her entire body was functioning on autopilot, needing to get home as soon as possible, which meant walking throughout the shortcut again whose street lamps were only visible at the ends. </p>
<p>Halfway through the small dark strip, a voice suddenly called out to her and she jumped. </p>
<p>The next moments were something that truly frightened Nami, and it might've had a different outcome, except someone, dead in the night, actually came to her rescue. </p>
<p>The man that called out to her eventually professed a weird, uncanny affection for her, and saying he was a fan of her work, despite not recognizing his face anywhere else. Before she could respond, he cornered against the brick wall. Her heart started beating fast once she smelled the alcohol permeating from him. Unfortunately, her muscles also tensed and her brain stopped functioning once she realized the situation she was in. </p>
<p>"Oi!"</p>
<p>Briefly, Nami glanced behind her assailant. A young man with sharp, familiar eyes, permanent scowl, and purplish hair was standing a few steps away. Her eyes widened once she recognized it was the stranger whom she used to pass by Kira Kira Cafe in the afternoon. </p>
<p>The way Nami remembered the next few minutes went something like this: her assailant simply looked back, probably glared, and said a few threatening words. The stranger glanced at her, as if trying to assess her feelings instead. Perhaps the stranger recognized the fear in her eyes, because he didn’t leave, and actually pulled the assailant away from her. In the next moment, he was on the ground, groaning in pain. Then her savior quickly guided her away from the narrow street, onto a much brighter pathway.</p>
<p>Her entire body was shaking, and she wanted to go home, but she couldn’t move. As her rescuer waited for her to compose herself, she remembered asking him out of the blue if he could walk her all the way to the station instead. Somehow, in this strange neighborhood, the young man with an intimidating face seemed more safe than anything else. He didn’t protest, and Nami didn't know what he felt in that moment, perhaps awkward, but he nodded quietly, agreeing with her sudden request.</p>
<p>He stayed with her then, as she hugged herself all the way to the station. When it was time to part, she bowed her head in thanks, and he warned her to be careful in his terse way before leaving in the opposite direction again. Truthfully, the entire thing was a fuzzy episode in her mind, the kind she wanted to erase forever. It left her feeling dumbfounded and powerless. She hadn't told anybody about the incident even now, because she felt embarrassed, like she could’ve done better. Nami knew it wasn't her fault, and yet there was a part of her that couldn't recognize that.</p>
<p>If there was one thing Nami didn’t want to forget about that night, however, it was her savior’s face.</p><h6></h6>
<p>The second year of university seemed more hectic than usual, as Nami dragged her feet in the halls, trying not to look like she was about to collapse on her way to her next class. Her semester load was full, because she didn’t half the heart to raise any objections when her advisor suggested these extra classes, thinking it might help her improve her confidence somewhat. When she neared the first door on her left, she peeked inside, only to see half of the students on the ground sketching. Quickly, she grabbed her phone again, and scrolled through the app that organized her class schedules. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the halls quieted, people in front of her parted to the side, carefully avoiding the middle for some reason. Whispers erupted here and there. She looked up from double-checking the classroom number on her phone, and saw her savior. Nami’s eyes widened and she gaped.</p>
<p>He passed her by again, completely unaware of her existence, hands still in his pockets, fierce eyes and an intimidating scowl. </p>
<p>“Excuse me.”</p>
<p>Nami jumped back, realizing she was blocking the door to the wrong classroom, and bowed her head in apology. When she straightened, her strange savior has disappeared down the corridor, heading into the next hall to the right. </p>
<p>Naturally, there were rumors that followed him: he was always itching for a fight, he beat several local gangs in highschool, in addition to being an infamous gangster from Ouka High. Then there were more absurd rumors: that he was part of an acting troupe, friends with Omi-senpai from the photography club, and with Tsuzuru Minagi from her department. All of it confused Nami but she did figure out her savior’s name was Juza Hyodo, a first year in her department, friends with Omi-senpai and Tsuzuru Minagi, and an active member of an acting troupe called Mankai Company.</p>
<p>Nami tried to convince herself she was doing all of this in the name of research, but truthfully, she could feel something like affection blossoming in her chest. She did have a tendency to idealize people sometimes; which is what he looked like in her mind, a dark knight with a good soul. Her savior. A man with a mean face, but with a heart of gold. Moreover, she has completely found herself consuming more information regarding his acting activities, and might or might not have acquired Autumn Troupe paraphernalia in the meantime. </p>
<p>Right now, she was staring at Mankai’s website, looking at the ticket prices for ‘Fire Up: Mantou Fist!’ and contemplating on buying them to see her first Mankai play.</p>
<p>“Hey Nami,” Kichou’s voice called out. Nami nearly dropped her phone.</p>
<p>“Y-yes?”</p>
<p>“Can you check in the back if we still have mocha? Some guy here is absolutely demanding it.”</p>
<p>Nami straightened. “Do you need help?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I got it,” Kichou shrugged nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Nami used this opportunity to make decision later, tucking her phone away in her apron before looking in the store room, and convincing herself that she didn’t need to go.</p><h6></h6>
<p>Crowds normally scared Nami on a daily basis, which is why she preferred shopping during the weekdays, when everybody was busy at work and school, and there were less people milling about. Therefore, it surprised her even further to be standing in line for Mankai Company’s ‘Fire Up: Mantou Fist!’ stage play. Nami tried not to look back at the amount of college students from Yosei and Veludo Arts University that stood in line for the show. Her hands felt sweaty, as she didn’t like the loud noise or the growing chatter.</p>
<p>"Is Settsu the lead?"</p>
<p>"No, I think it's Taichi-kun and that new kid?</p>
<p>"His name is Azami! Please get it right!"</p>
<p>Nami felt herself unconsciously reaching for her phone as the line moved at a slow place. Trying to calm herself, she scrolled through her IG feed. Looks like Kichou uploaded another piece, and Kazunari-kun uploaded a preview of his next work with a caption that said, "hehehehe" with a winky emoji. The rest of her feed was mostly her clubmates’ selfies and their day in general.</p>
<p>"Okay. Calm down."</p>
<p>"Look at these cute Autumn Troupe goodies I got the other day~ Isn't Omi-senpai's card the best?"</p>
<p>"Lucky! I wanted Sakyo's, but it got sold out."</p>
<p>"Do you think Spring Troupe will have cards like these-"</p>
<p>Nami glanced uneasily behind her, seeing three girls huddled together, and holding photo cards with most of the Autumn Troupe's faces on them. Her eyes immediately drew to photo of Juza smirking at the camera while posing with a giant dango. When they noticed her staring, she blushed and looked away, and quickly unlocked her phone again.</p>
<p>"Are they still selling Itaru's gamer bath water?" </p>
<p>"AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT WAS A HOAX!"</p>
<p>"But Mankai insider said-"</p>
<p>"Mankai insider is not an official source, Karin."</p>
<p>"But my friend said she got this water bottle-"</p>
<p>When she arrived at the booth, Nami handed her ticket to a man with coke-bottle glasses, while a parrot handed her the receipt. The parrot also told her to enjoy the show, as she hurried along inside the main auditorium. It was quickly getting fuller by the minute, so she took a seat farthest from the crowded areas, on the left side, near the stage.</p>
<p>As a musical actress, she could normally ignore the audience, even if every single eye in the room zoomed in on her performance, since they were all hidden from her by the spotlight glaring at her face. However, sitting in an unfamiliar place with a lot of unfamiliar people unnerved her beyond reason. </p>
<p>Nami was about to reach for her phone, maybe text Kichou for a moment, when loud voices started nearing her.  </p>
<p>“Move it, hack. I don’t want to sit near the aisle.”</p>
<p>“You move it!”</p>
<p>“Yuki, Tenma... Ah- Masumi, don’t go there! You’re not part of the backstage crew!,” someone whispered violently.</p>
<p>“Nii-chan’s going to perform again, I’m so excited!”</p>
<p>“Mmm-mmm. A-chan gets to be the co-lead this time!”</p>
<p>“Who knew puppy would finally be able to play a leading role-”</p>
<p>“God, you guys are so loud-”</p>
<p>“You’re the loudest here hack-”</p>
<p>A crowd of teenagers suddenly started making themselves comfortable in front of her, and Nami wanted to switch seats again, but before she could do that, the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the show. Moments later, a horn sounded. Nami had no choice but to stay put.</p><h6></h6>
<p>The autumn troupe members were standing by the doors after the play ended; they were, essentially, giving a small greeting to the fans, thanking them for coming tonight, and hoping to see them again on the finale. It looked like it was standard protocol because the audience immediately lined up by the tables outside after the show ended, instead of heading home. While there might have been some pushing and shoving before, everyone was now standing in an orderly fashion, only the people in front of her giggling ferociously the closer they neared the cast members. Meanwhile, Nami could actually feel her heart jump out of her chest, the closer she could see Juza’s face.</p>
<p>“Settsu-kun! You were amazing tonight as well~”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Rika- Ow!”</p>
<p>Nami could’ve sworn she heard a muttered curse, and Sakyo Furuichi giving Banri Settsu a hard look before schooling his features into an acceptable, friendlier mask. Or perhaps that was just her imagination. </p>
<p>"I mean, thank you, please come again."</p>
<p>“Omi-senpai, good job tonight!”</p>
<p>“Taichi-kun, you were so great~ Especially during that-”</p>
<p>“Azami-san, how were you able to do that thing with the noodles-”</p>
<p>Nami didn’t hear the rest, nor did she exactly continued paying any attention to the women in front of her. Instead, her eyes focused in on the young man, standing resolute, but a little awkward, right next to the main lead of the play. Juza’s performance left nothing behind in terms of believability and passion, drawing her into his acting like flame. It was the kind that left her feeling a bit overwhelmed, leaving her inspired. More than that, it amazed her to see him get so lost in a character that he almost didn’t seem as scary as everyone made him out to be, and she suddenly wanted to know more about him. </p>
<p>Nami was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize it was her turn to talk to the autumn troupe cast, and continued gaping for at least three more seconds, before blushing and bowing in a 90 degree angle of respect. Then she looked up, and her eyes connected with Juza Hyodo.</p>
<p>“The- the show was great!,” she stammered and ran away, unaware of the confused stares that followed her.</p><h6></h6>
<p>Nami was beginning to feel a little foolish with her crush, her eyes automatically following Juza’s movements across Yosei University’s cafeteria. It was normally packed with students, but for some reason, it was peaceful and scarce. Perhaps the Thursday crowd has other places to be, but it gave Nami a chance to see people she wouldn’t normally come across on a daily basis. Likewise, Juza didn't notice her now, watching him surreptitiously as he piled sweets on top of sweets on his tray from the dessert bar, and made his way across the floor to where Omi-senpai was listening intently to Tsuzuru-san, who seemed to be complaining heavily about something. Juza sat down next to them and proceeded to devour everything on his plate.</p>
<p>There was a bang right beside her and she startled. Nami blinked and glanced behind to her left to see Mayumi’s hand on the table, slapping it moments before to get her attention. Then Mayumi looked over her shoulder to where Nami's attention had been at for the last five minutes. </p>
<p>"Nami, listen. I know Omi-senpai's pretty easy on the eyes, but we’re discussing something pretty important here right now.”</p>
<p>
  <i>What.</i>
</p>
<p>"You've been staring at him, like real hard," Asami muttered across the table, scrolling through her phone again. “And Mayumi’s been complaining that they're going to make her sing at her sister's wedding, because the one they hired backed out because apparently-"</p>
<p>"WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU! I WAS SAYING-"</p>
<p>Nami couldn’t help but tune her out once more, focusing on Juza Hyodo across the floor, happily eating sweets and listening, sometimes, his expression relaxing around the other two. Nami often noticed that too. It's like Juza can't be himself around strangers, especially those who were particularly wary of him.</p>
<p>"EARTH TO NAMI."</p>
<p>Nami blinked again at her two musical clubmates, who were looking at her as if she lost her mind.</p>
<p>"Uhh…no, you shouldn't go back to them."</p>
<p>"...We were asking if you wanted to come with us tonight."</p>
<p>Nami quickly shifted her eyes, towards Juza's table again, before looking back at the two, who became even more suspicious. </p>
<p>"I can't," she rubbed her hands awkwardly. "I have my sister coming over today, and I promised I would have dinner with her tonight."</p>
<p>She wasn't ready to tell them about her foolish plan to intern at Mankai Company, just so she could get closer to Juza Hyodo. It sounded so ridiculous in her head, and yet, she actually went ahead and scheduled an interview over the phone. This particular afternoon happened to be the designated appointment.</p>
<p>"Oookay, I guess we'll have an odd number then."</p>
<p>"I'll go see if I can bribe my little brother instead."</p>
<p>Nami couldn't help but look at Juza’s table, seeing him comfortable around his troupe mates. Her heart squeezed painfully as his expression softened. He was adorable when he looked like that. As if sensing her gaze, Juza swiveled his head in her direction, and blinked. The sudden eye contact had her quickly glancing away, back down at her meal tray, face hot and heart still beating fast. </p>
<p>"What the hell's wrong with you? You've been distracted since we sat down here!"</p>
<p>"N-nothing," she cleared her throat. "Nothing. I'm fine."</p>
<p>Her clubmates looked absolutely dubious, but Nami determinedly ignored them and proceeded to eat her lunch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's our entire blooming day summary <a href="https://twitter.com/_matsuseiji/status/1216933389850202112?s=20">. you readers have no idea how far we've gone down this rabbit hole,,</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>